Sick As A Dog
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Ruby is sick and Snow is to the rescue…so is Belle… Red Snow with Onesided Red Beauty.


Snow was going to the diner for breakfast after henry went off to school and Emma went off to work. She knew Ruby was working because Ruby would've spent the night with her otherwise. So when the bell over the door chimed announcing her arrival as it did at the same time every day when Ruby was working the day shift and she did not see her girlfriend practically tackle her to the ground in the manner which reminded Snow of a eagerly little puppy she knew something was up. She did however spot Granny behind the counter looking rather annoyed.

"Good morning Granny." Snow smiled cheerfully at the older woman who didn't even acknowledge her at first.

"Morning Snow. Surprised to see you here." Granny replied after she finished with some minor paper work.

"Why? I'm always here in the morning when Ruby's working…she said she was working at least."

"She's sick. She was up all night whining like a baby and this morning she was even worse poor thing. I figured she called you and you've went over there like Belle did."

"Belle is taking care of her?" Snow asked in a defeated tone. "She's trying to get Ruby to fall in love with her. I even asked her nicely to stop. That bitch." Snow got up then and decided to go see her sick girlfriend and get rid of the suck up girlfriend stealing librarian.

Granny didn't say another word knowing full well how Belle was when Snow and Emma were stuck in their old world. Yes Ruby was aware that Belle was flirting after a while but she politely and gently explained that she was in a committed monogamous relationship with Snow. Granny saw people everyday fall in love with her granddaughter, she knew Belle couldn't help it. She did know Ruby was enjoying the two women competing for her affection and since she already told Belle that there wasn't a chance that they would get together she didn't feel like she was leading the other woman on.

But when Snow walked into Ruby's bedroom (their relationship was past the knocking stage) and she saw the brunette wrapped up in so many blankets, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose looked sore Snow couldn't help but feel bad. Well until she saw Belle sitting up in the bed gently stroking Ruby's hair as the other girl slept with her head in Belle's lap. She started to walk into the room and cleared her throat so as not to surprise Belle but she did anyways. She walked over to the bed and checked on Ruby making sure she was fast asleep before placing a kiss on her forehead and grabbing Belle's arm and dragging her out of the room shushing her when she started to complain of Snow's grip being too tight and pointing to Ruby to remind her the other girl was still asleep. When they went downstairs Snow finally let her go.

"How did you know that she was sick?" Snow demanded, she always had a theory that Belle was a stalker, she brought it up to Ruby once but she just laughed and said she would be able to know if someone was stalking her.

"I went to the diner earlier this morning when Granny was going back and forth checking on her so I came here to take care of her so Granny could actually get some work done." Belle explained.

"Why didn't you call me? You don't think Ruby would like to be taken care of by her girlfriend?" Snow snapped.

"I figured you were busy with your family. You know, daughter, grandson, **husband**." As she put more force on the word husband it was quickly followed by a slap from Snow.

"Why don't you go spend time with Gold, maybe he's torturing some people. You should make sure they don't escape for him." Snow was not dealing with this. She allowed a ploy to go too far. She needed his army to help her get her kingdom back. She went over the plan with Red beforehand and she was fine with it. She just couldn't help it if she felt too bad about hurting him so she ended up marrying him. She felt terrible but Red kept saying that she understood and it wasn't like she stopped seeing Red, she would encourage Charming to go out on long week long hunting trips and spend all week naked in bed with Red enjoying each other.

"I am not getting moral lessons for a woman who made someone fall in love with me only so I can use to his army to get a kingdom." Belle knew everything because Gold knew everything and he told her everything.

"No you'll stay with a mass murderer and a psychopath. Did you see the result of what happened when he almost beat your father to death with his cane? Feel free to thank Emma any time from stopping that from happening." Snow was heading back towards the stairs. "I can take care of Ruby. Go home, don't go home. I don't care but you are not staying here." With that Snow went back upstairs, to Ruby and took Belle's place.

"I appreciate the thought and everything but going downstairs doesn't stop me from hearing you two fight…do I want to know who slapped who?" Ruby looked up at Snow her eyes half open from sleep.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting I need to go over ten blocks away to stop you from hearing. How are you feeling?" Snow was stroking her hair enjoying the relaxing effect it had on both of them.

"I'm dying." Ruby whined moving her arms to wrap around her waist. "Lie down, easier to cuddle." Snow did as she was told and laid down only to have the human furnace which is Ruby Lucas lie on top of her and nuzzle into her neck.

"You're not dying baby you're just sick." Snow would take her temperature but she knew that even when she was healthy her body temperature was higher than normal, it must have been a wolf thing. "You'll be fine in a few days. You just need rest and liquids."

"What does that even mean liquids?"

"It means you need to drink a lot of juice and only have soup for meals."

"That sounds terrible."

"I know baby."

"I hate liquids." Snow had to smile at that after Ruby yawned during her declaration of hatred of liquids before she started falling back asleep.

Snow knew that by the end of the night her shirt would be soaked through from sweat between the both of them and she would most likely not regain feeling in her left arm or legs for hours because when Ruby wanted to lie down on you, she knew how to do it so you lost feeling in select limbs it was a rare talent.


End file.
